Hydrophilic glues are previously known from EP-A 1,297,769 for instance. This document describes a hydrophilic glue composition which can be used conveniently in products that are to be fastened to the skin, such as bandages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,030 teaches a latex composition which when the liquid phase is removed, forms a film whose surface is hydrophilic. The latex composition can be used as a glue for fabric-like paper products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,405 discloses adsorbent articles with a fast liquid transport through the outer layers to an absorbent body. This is achieved by arranging capillary channel fibres between the outer sheet and the absorbent body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,963 describes hydrophilic hot melt adhesives for use in remoistenable applications. The document briefly mentions that the adhesives can be used in envelopes, bag sealing, bookbinding, diapers etc. without giving any construction details.
A surface sheet of an absorbent article, such as a diaper, an incontinence guard or a sanitary napkin, is normally comprised of nonwoven material, which is usually hydrophobic. In order to enable fluid, such as urine or menstruation fluid, to pass through this outer layer, the nonwoven layer is treated with a surfactant in order to make it hydrophilic. In order for a material to be considered to be hydrophilic, it must have a wetting angle of less than 90.degree.. Repeated wetting of the material will wash out the surfactant and the surface material will then become hydrophobic. This makes it difficult for liquid to pass down through the surface layer.